


The Melodies of the Wind

by UberVenkman



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberVenkman/pseuds/UberVenkman
Summary: A certain Rito bard finds himself on the road again as he visits various villages and cities across Hyrule to celebrate the defeat of Calamity Ganon and the return of the princess. Along the way he encounters friend and foe alike as he shares his songs across the continent. Loosely connected one-shots centered around Kass and his music.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Song of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally (several years late on this) playing Breath of the Wild, and I was utterly transfixed by the storyline given to that Rito bard Kass and his family. Helping Kass on his ancient verses, and seeing him playing music with his daughters because you helped him so much, proved to be one of the most narratively fulfilling experiences I’ve had in a long time.
> 
> With that questline finished, I now really want to see more stories of Kass interacting with other characters we meet in Breath of the Wild. And, well, the best way to do that is to write them yourself.
> 
> So I present a series of Kass one-shots: these are all loosely connected, but generally I want them to serve as individual short stories about Kass taking his music across Hyrule after the end of the game.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Kass smelled the air as he walked into Kakariko Village. There was a lovely scent of fresh fruits and vegetables, which he guessed came from the nearby gardens.

Standing by the gate was a young Sheikah girl in white robes. “Ah, Master Kass! Welcome to Kakariko Village!”

“Please, just Kass will do fine.” Kass shook her hand. “You must be Paya! I’ve heard many stories about you from Link.”

“S-stories from L-link?” Paya’s face suddenly turned red. “Err…may I ask…what exactly d-did he tell you?”

Kass was taken aback. “Well, he told me you were a wonderful friend during his stay here, and an admirable devotee to your grandmother's cause.”

Paya looked relieved.

“…he also said something about a papaya seed—”

Paya looked the opposite of that.

“—but he wouldn’t tell me what that meant.”

Paya looked relieved again. “My grandmother sent me out here to escort you to your room at the temple.”

Kass smiled, though privately he would have been fine with a bed at the local inn.

Since the defeat of Calamity Ganon and the gradual disappearance of most of nature’s monsters, communication between the various villages had become clearer. And with that communication came stories of the great hero of Hyrule who had traveled from place to place helping people in need before personally teaming up with the princess to seal the Calamity away.

And with those stories came the news that a certain traveling Rito bard was well-connected with this hero and being the soul proprietor of music from the century past. And with that news came several invitations to play his music at festivals across the continent celebrating the renewed peace in Hyrule.

Kakariko Village seemed an appropriate start to Kass’s journey—after all, this was where Link’s journey upon his resurrection had truly begun. Kass had quite unexpectedly received this first invitation while he was in the middle of having dinner with his family—a Sheikah tribe member appeared in their doorway with a letter from Impah herself. The rest of the invitations came soon after: a feast in Hateno Vilage, a formal banquet in the Zora Domain, a party in Tarrey Town, a brouhaha with the Gorons, a festival at Lurelin Village—this one Kass was really looking forward to, if anything for the fresh fish—even the Gerudo had invited him for a celebration to be hosted at Kara Kara Bazaar.

It was going to be quite a bit of travel—he would be gone from home for two months, at most. In order to ensure he wouldn’t have to spend too much time away from his children, he had made arrangements with some of his hosts to allow his family to join him when convenient. They planned to make the trek to Lurelin Village and Tarrey Town at least.

Still, it was going to be a long time away from his daughters. He had a feeling they would have loved this town with its beautiful buildings and lovely produce. And that made him a bit sad.

“A little homesick?” Paya asked.

Kass was startled. He hadn’t realized he’d so audibly sighed. “Well, a little.”

“I understand.” Paya smiled. “We’ll try to make you feel right at home while you’re here!”

* * *

The accommodations at the temple were cozy but welcoming. Impa greeted Kass and had Paya give him an itinerary of the festival. He would perform in the opening ceremony and was free to do as he pleased during the main event (Kass privately planned to just play music, but thought this would be a good opportunity to get any souvenirs for his daughters), with a special performance towards the end.

There were still a couple of hours until the festival, so Kass had a good deal of free time. His first order of business was to sit down and write a letter to his family to let them know where he was. By the time the letter would reach them he would have already left, but he knew his wife Amali would appreciate regular check-ins.

After that, Kass decided it was time to get something to tide him over until the festival that night. He made his way down the stairs and asked one of the guards if he could point him in the direction of a place he could get a meal, or perhaps a kitchen where he could prepare something himself.

The guard, Dorian, pointed towards a nearby structure. “The community kitchen is right over there, it should have everything you need. But my eldest, Koko, is experimenting with different recipes at the moment, so perhaps she may offer you something to try?”

Kass was intrigued. A young chef? Hmm, perhaps his daughter Genli could find a wonderful friend (and potential mentor) in this child.

* * *

Koko was in the middle of one of her cooking sessions when she witnessed the towering Rito bard approach. “A Rito!” she exclaimed. “Are you the musician for the party?”

“I am,” Kass smiled.

“Yay! Koko loves music! What is that big thing you play?”

“Oh this?” Kass held up the accordion. “It’s an accordion.” He played a little melodic flourish.

“WHOA!” Koko stared at it with astonishment. “How does it make that sound?!”

“Well, it’s a little complicated, but think of it like a bellow, like you would use on a fire. By pressing and pulling this I’m pumping air. When I press one of these buttons—” he demonstrated. “—it makes an opening for the air, and that makes a sound.”

“How?”

“Well, you know how on a windy day you can sometimes hear the wind make a whistling noise? I’m doing that, but it’s all happening within this instrument.” He played another flourish.

“Wow! Koko wants to play accordion! Could you teach Koko how to play?”

“Well, not with this one, unfortunately, I’m not sure it would fit in your hands.” Kass thought for a moment. “Although…I do have one of my daughter’s old accordions with me. She outgrew it so I was planning on selling it at a merchant’s somewhere along the road, but I suppose I could show you how to play it.”

“Okay! When can Koko and Mister Rito begin?”

“Please, call me Kass. Well we can start after I get some lunch. Speaking of which, your father says you’re quite the cook…”

Koko beamed. “Oh yes! Koko wants to be a chef like mother was! You can eat with me!” She motioned to the wok, which had something very delicious-smelling cooking in it. “This is Koko’s own recipe—fried salmon in a creamy herb sauce with sautéed spinach!”

“Oh my!” Kass was genuinely impressed by this child’s culinary language. “Well, I do love a good salmon. I must say, I thought the stereotype is that children don’t like spinach.”

“They don’t!” Koko replied. Then, with the air of a true connoisseur, “Because parents never cook the spinach properly.”

* * *

Kass had already taught Koko a few basic tunes when Dorian came by the kitchen to summon his daughter home to get ready for the festival. He waited until they had finished with one of their songs to cut in.

“Father, did you see? Kass showed Koko how to play accordial!”

“I think it’s an _accordion_ , Koko,” Dorian smiled. He turned to Kass and pulled out a rupee.

“Oh, no need for that!” Kass said quickly.

“I must insist! You’ve taught my daughter a whole musical instrument in only an hour.”

“Please, I get plenty of joy teaching the youth music. Besides…” Kass motioned to some plates on the nearby table. “Your daughter already paid me in her cooking.”

“It’s true what they say, Father!” Koko exclaimed. “Rito really love salmon!”

“Koko!” Dorian scolded. “That’s not a very polite thing to say!”

Kass could only laugh. “Not an inaccurate stereotype, Koko, but I wouldn’t repeat that if I were you.”

Koko didn’t quite understand what was going on, but simply nodded. “Koko will come home before the hour, Father!”

“Well, alright, but don’t bother Mister Kass for too long, he does need to get ready for the festival.”

“I’m afraid so,” Kass nodded. “But we have time for one more song, Koko. Don’t worry, sir, I’ll make sure she gets back home in time.”

Dorian smiled and headed off to his house.

“Well Koko, what would you like to learn next?”

Koko was very quiet for a minute. “Mister Kass…” she said finally. “Could you teach Koko ‘Melody of the Royal Family’?”

Kass was surprised. That was quite an old song, he hadn’t expected such a young child to know it. “Of course, Koko. Let me play it first, so you have a basic idea of what it would sound like on the accordion.” He gripped his accordion and began to play.

He only managed to get halfway through the song before he noticed that Koko was looking down at the ground. On closer inspection he realized she was crying.

“Koko?” He stopped playing. “Is something wrong?”

Koko sniffled. “Mother…mother used to sing Koko that song at bedtime, before she…” she sniffled again.

Kass gently put down his accordion and turned to face her. “If you need someone to listen, Koko, I’m here for you.”

Koko rubbed some tears away. “When Koko wouldn’t go to sleep, Mother would sit by Koko’s side and sing that song, and when she was finished Koko would be tired. Koko…hasn’t heard that song since before she died.” Her tears started to come down harder.

“Tell me about your mother, Koko.”

“She would…she would make Koko and Cottla amazing food…she would tell Koko and Cottla bedtime stories…”

“She sounds like she was a wonderful woman.”

Koko calmed down a little. “Father…won’t tell Koko or Cottla the truth about how she died. He wouldn’t even tell Koko and Cottla that she’s gone. Cottla doesn’t really understand yet—she’s too young, she thinks Mother is just playing hide and seek. Koko figured it out, though. Every morning Koko goes to the graveyard to see Mother.”

To lose her mother at such a young age…Kass could not begin to imagine just how much that must have affected Koko.

“Koko,” he said. “I have a proposal. I would like to give you that accordion.”

Koko looked up. “Really?”

“It’s all yours, as long as you promise to put it to good use. With that in mind, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to join me in playing music at the festival tonight?”

* * *

The festival ran until the late hours of the night. Much food, drink, and general excitement was shared by all, but there was no bigger surprise than the sight of the Rito bard Kass playing accordion with the young Koko.

It was during a lull in the evening that Koko pulled Kass aside and whispered a request into his ear. And though Kass would continue performing until long after Koko went to sleep, at 5AM the next day he climbed out of his bed in the temple, grabbed his accordion, and made his way to the graveyard outside Kakariko Village.

He arrived just as Koko did.

“Good morning, Koko,” he said.

“Good morning, Mister Kass,” she replied. She was already carrying the accordion she had borrowed for the event. “Did you enjoy the festival?”

“It was quite extraordinary,” Kass smiled. “The food was delicious, though not quite as good as your meal, of course. And such a receptive audience! I must come back to Kakariko more often. Are you ready to play?”

“Ready!”

“Well alright. Would you mind if I say a few words?”

Koko shook her head.

Kass turned to face the grave. “Dear lady,” he said. “I’m very sorry that I never had the chance to meet you. You have raised quite the talented daughter, both in the culinary and music fields. I only hope she grows up to be just as wonderful a mother as you must have been, if not more.”

Silence.

Kass looked at Koko. “Would you like to say something, Koko?”

Koko stared at the gravestone for a moment longer. “Mother…” she said quietly. “Kass has been showing Koko how to play accordion. Koko wanted to play this song for you. Kass is helping. Koko hopes you hear it from wherever you are.” She gripped the sides of her accordion and looked at Kass with a firm expression of _I’m ready_.

Kass nodded and he began to play, with Koko joining immediately afterwards.

The melody was sweet, but carried a melancholic air in the early morning light. Kass kept his playing a little simpler than he would have normally done it—he did not want to drown out Koko’s playing.

He really was impressed by how fast Koko had learned the accordion. The Sheikah child was really quite the talented learner. He imagined she would make strides even after he left the village.

Every few moments he would look over at her to see how she was handling the moment. The child had been in tears when they practiced the song the previous evening, but today she seemed purely focused on playing, keeping her eyes closed as she let the music play.

Eventually, the song came to its finish, and soon the only sound they could hear was the wind.

“That was beautiful.”

Kass and Koko both jumped. Standing nearby was Dorian.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “But I heard the music from the temple, I had to see where it was coming from.”

Kass nodded and took a step back as he let Dorian walk over to his daughter.

“You’ve known all this time?” Dorian asked as he knelt down before her.

Koko nodded solemnly.

Dorian sighed. “I’m sorry I never told you, Koko. I didn’t know if you or Cottla would understand.”

Silence.

“No…no, that’s not true,” Dorian shook his head. “Because I didn’t know if I understood myself. I thought I was protecting you two, but… I left you to mourn her all on your own.”

Koko looked up at her father. “Koko wanted—” she stopped herself and stood there for a moment. “I— _I_ wanted to make Mother proud. To show her I could be as great as she was.”

“That’s why you’ve been working in the kitchen so much?”

“Mister Link helped me learn how to make her proud through cooking. And Mister Kass showed me how to make her proud through music. Did I…did I make her proud, Father?”

“Oh, Koko,” Dorian laughed as a single tear trickled down his cheek. “You already do.”

Koko looked down and sniffled. “Father…” she said. “I think…I think you should tell Cottla. She…she deserves to know.”

Dorian nodded.

“But…I think we need to tell her together,” Koko added. “So you don’t have to be alone.”

“Of course.” Dorian stood up and took his daughter’s hand. He turned to Kass. “I don’t think I can ever thank you enough.”

Kass smiled. “I think, Dorian, that the person you should really be thanking is your daughter.”

* * *

“I hope you enjoyed your stay,” Paya said as she escorted Kass to the gates leading out of the village. “Will you come visit again?”

Kass looked behind him. In the distance he could see Dorian and Koko sitting down with the younger Cottla in front of their house. “Oh, my trade takes me everywhere, you can expect to see me again sometime,” he said off-hand. Then, a little more seriously. “Although…I certainly wouldn’t mind checking in on one of your families every once in a while.”

Paya turned and saw what he was looking at and gave a smile. “I see,” she nodded. “You two put on quite the production last night. It’s too bad Koko can’t have you as a teacher. It will be a while before we have another musician in this village.”

“I wouldn’t worry. With the speed she was learning, you’ll have your own resident bard soon enough.”


	2. The Zora and the Rito

Prince Sidon of the Zora was exhausted.

Immediately after the fall of Calamity Ganon, his father Dorephan had sent him and a group of other Zora into the nearby mountains to clear out any remaining monsters. With no more blood moons for the foreseeable future, it was now no longer a futile gesture to kill stray Lizalfos and Moblins—when they died, they would stay dead.

That said, it was hardly easy work. The monsters, knowing their definitive end was upon them, put up a strong fight. The experienced Zora escaped without any casualties, but the strength of the monsters' defence and the sheer repetition took its toll.

Finally, after clearing a Lizalfos camp and getting away with a cut to his arm, Sidon decided his soldiers needed a break. He recalled them to the Zora Domain and set off on a swim down the river, hoping to find a secluded cove or someplace where he could rest.

His journey, however, was interrupted by a sound he hadn’t expected: an accordion?

Deciding to take a detour, he emerged from the water and followed the sound of the accordion into a small underpass. Sitting there, playing his accordion in front of a lit fire, was a blue Rito.

“Oh, pardon me,” the Rito said upon noticing he had company. “I didn’t hear you come in.” He turned to face Sidon and promptly stood up. “Ah…I am honored to be in the presence of Zora royalty, Prince Sidon.” He took a bow.

“At ease, my friend,” Sidon replied. “Unless I’m mistaken, you must be Kass. I’m hardly the one more deserving of respect, considering your status as the keeper of Hyrule’s songs.”

The Rito and the Zora shook hands. “A pleasure to meet you in person, your highness,” Kass said.

“Are you on your way to the domain?” Sidon asked. “I hope the weather hasn’t proved too much of an obstacle.”

“Not at all!” Kass replied. “But it was getting late in the evening, and I wanted to get a quick meal before I arrived at your city, so I decided to take a break.” He picked up a cup he had warming by the fire. “Would you care to join me? I have some leftover tea.”

“Oh, absolutely!” Sidon sat down next to Kass and graciously accepted the tea. “If I’m being honest, it has been quite the taxing week for me.” He sipped the tea and smiled. “Very well done.”

“Oh, I can’t really take the credit,” Kass replied. “My wife is the one who gathers the herbs for my teas. I just boil water and brew them.”

“Will your wife be joining you for banquet?” Sidon asked, referring to the banquet that Kass had personally been invited to by King Dorephan himself.

“Oh no, she’s back home in Rito Village. You must understand—I have five children, they can’t just pack up an instrument and be mobile like me.”

“Ah, well that’s a shame,” Sidon sighed. “We’ll try not to keep you away from your family for too long.” He thought for a moment. “I must say, it really is an honor to meet the Rito responsible for the preservation of the Hylian royal family’s songs.”

Kass smiled. “I wouldn’t mind being known for other things, but that’s not a disagreeable boost to my reputation.”

“Not at all. So—” Sidon sat a little more casually. “Have you met Link?”

“Met him?” Kass laughed. “He practically saved my life! He solved all the riddles for the ancient verses from across Hylia, and he helped me compose some new works to honor the Champions!”

“Link?” Sidon raised an eyebrow. “A composer?”

“A muse would be a better description. Most importantly, he helped me finish my work so I could finally go home and spend some quality time with my family.”

“He really is quite something, isn’t he? You know, he and Princess Zelda were in our domain only a week ago.”

“Were they? Oh dear, I just missed them.”

“We _did_ invite them to come to the banquet, but they seemed insistent on just helping reactivate Divine Beast Vah Ruta and paying their respects to my dear sister.” Sidon shrugged. “The princess in particular seemed reluctant on participating in any rituals. I think she is having trouble being a princess again.”

“100 years holding off Calamity Ganon,” Kass sighed. “I cannot begin to understand what she’s gone through.”

“Yes,” Sidon nodded. “She was stunned when I greeted her—when she last met me I was the size of a hearty bass. Unlike other parts of Hylia, many of the Zora who were present during her father’s reign are still with us…well, except one of course.” Sidon smiled bittersweetly.

Kass gave a nod of understanding. “I would have very much liked to meet Lady Mipha,” he said. “A brave and kind-hearted soul—there are too few of them in this world.”

“And barely any in the Zora Domain,” Sidon replied. “Well…I shouldn’t gossip about my soldiers, they’re all the best a leader could ask for—but we all lack the resolve my sister did.”

Kass sat there thoughtfully. “Prince Sidon…” he said. “Would you mind if I played you some music?”

“Mind? Of course not, please go right ahead.”

Kass picked up his accordion and began to play. _“Recall the Champion of Ruta’s wrath,/before she walked her chosen path./Mipha’s kindness was known to all,/which is why the princess came to call…”_

The song described the meeting between Princess Zelda and Princess Mipha, over a century before. Hearing it described in vivid detail through music elicited some memories for Sidon: his fear of swimming up waterfalls, his sister’s gentle encouragement, and his promise to her to protect the kingdom if anything happened to her.

“You know,” Sidon said when Kass finished the song. “I’m much, much older than Mipha was when she died. It’s tragic—to outlive your older sister by almost a century. I feel like a lone survivor. It’s why I like Link and Zelda, I suppose—they’re that connection to that past world…and yet I’m so much older.” He thought for a second, then added, “To them it’s like someone stretched me out.”

Kass chuckled. “Well, with age comes wisdom. Even with the fight of the century behind their backs, you have much more experience than them. In some ways, they should be looking up to _you_.”

“I know Link does,” Sidon laughed. “I was a little fanboy when we first met, but as soon as he got to know me—well, let’s just say he’s another member of my fanclub.”

“You have a _fanclub_?”

“Well, I don’t like to brag about it, but you can imagine—”

“Oh, of course. I’m sure the ladies love you, and selected gentlemen.”

Sidon finished his tea and handed the cup to Kass. “I would hate for that to be my legacy though. One day, I’d like to do something worthy of being immortalized in one of your songs.”

Kass began packing up his things. “My friend, you’re a prince. You’ve fought for a century protecting your people. You’ve done plenty worthy of a song. And…” He picked up his accordion. “I think your sister would agree.”

Sidon remained seated at the fire, thinking about this.

“Would you mind walking with me, your highness?” Kass asked. “I wouldn’t mind having some company for the rest of my trip.”

“Of course.” Sidon got up. “And please…just call me Sidon, Kass.”

Kass smiled. “Wonderful. Perhaps on the way, Sidon, I could write you a song.”

And with a melodic flourish on his accordion, Kass began improvising a melody as he and Sidon started their walk to the Zora Domain.


End file.
